Various techniques are known to compress images, including stereoscopic images and multi-view images. AVC, which refers to the existing International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) Moving Picture Experts Group-4 (MPEG-4) Part 10 Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard/International Telecommunication Union, Telecommunication Sector (ITU-T) H.264 Recommendation (hereinafter the “H.264/MPEG-4 AVC Standard” or variations thereof, such as the “AVC standard”, the “H.264 standard”, or simply “AVC” or “H.264”), may be used to compress such images individually. “I” frames are typically compressed in AVC using intra-coding techniques.